Knight of the White Rose
The Knight of the White Rose is a legend told throughout Halindar about a rebellious knight who lived and died more than 200 years ago. Rise of the White Rose The Knight of the White Rose is a legend told throughout Halindar about a rebellious knight who lived and died more than 200 years ago. The Knight is considered one of the original "Heroes of Halindar". The distinction is a misnomer though, because the Knight was more provably a female and it would be more appropriate to call her a Heroin of Halindar. Her signature was to leave a white rose upon the doorstep or window of a target she would inevitably kill, usually in a prominent public location. The true name of the Knight of the White Rose is lost to history. What is known about the individual was that she lived as a commoner within the nation of Korsol for the majority of her child and young-adult life. At some point she married and adopted a child of Terrathen descent. She was a studious and proficient warrior, which earned her a job as a watch guard. She advanced quickly, achieving the highest rank that a non-warrior caste member could take: Weapon Master Elite. As the a Weapon Master Elite, she was afforded the Rite of Passage, which allowed her to travel unrestricted to any part of Korsol without a declared reason. While on a Rite, she crossed paths with a young noble forcibly courting a common girl, who called to the Weapon Master to save her. The exchange between the Weapon Master and noble deteriorated into a dual, which was easily won by the Master. It is said that, unknown to the Weapon Master, the noble was a merchant prince and the son of the ruling Maximum Dominus. In a fit of rage and sadness, the Dominus had the Weapon Master's title revoked, and her family slain. Legend states that the Weapon Master cried to the heavens asking for the means to avenge her family. She was answered by the Avatar of Justice, finding a crystal white rose at her feet. She picked up the rose, she pricked her finger. A single drop of blood fell to the ground, and immediately grew a single white rose from its spot. Meanwhile the crystal rose had transformed into a magnificent bastard sword that was as light as a rose. From thereon, she was known as the Knight of the White Rose. Reign of the White Rose The Sword of the White Rose is undoubtedly an artifact weapon which requires a sacrifice to activate. Its user pricks themselves on the crystal white rose and swears vengeance for an injustice. In that moment, the crystal rose transforms into a crystal bastard sword which strikes true against the marked target. The first "Justice" the Sword delivered was to the ruling Maximum Dominus, whom was responsible for slaying the innocent family of the Knight. After her victory, she became a champion of the common class who had lived in fear and oppression. For almost a decade, she would hunt the most tyrannical and cruel of Korsol's elite class, until finally they organized a full armada to capture her. The Armada, known as the Legion of the Dagger, was made of 10,000 Korsol Warriors and another 20,000 mercenaries. On the dawn of Winter's Eve, the legion descended upon the White Rose. Legend claims that the battle raged for nearly a weeks time with only a single legionnaire surviving. What became of the Knight's body or her legendary crystal white rose are unknown. The White Rose in Halindar * The Statue of the White Rose at Silver Vale depicts the knight in a white gown, with an ornamental half-plate suit of armor and the sword of legend at the ready. *Although not an officially recognized holiday, commoners in Korsol sometimes celebrate the death of the White Rose by putting out a vase of white roses. *Throughout Halindar, it is common to place a White Rose upon the doorstep of someone who commits an injustice.